wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/51
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Niedziela Doktor powiedział, że szrama na czole zagoi się bez śladu. Drżę na myśl, że może się na tym nie znać, chociaż podobno jest jednym z najlepszych specjalistów w Europie od kosmetycznych operacji. W dodatku prawy bok tak mnie boli, że mogę leżeć tylko na lewym. Mirski ma rozkwaszony nos. Wyobrażam sobie, jak będzie wyglądał, gdy wyzdrowieje. Najgorzej jest z Totem. Przed chwilą miałam telefon, że stwierdzono skomplikowane złamanie lewej ręki. Zasłużył na to w zupełności. Szosa była śliska. Dwa razy go prosiłam, by jechał wolniej. A on ze złości wciąż dodawał gazu. To musiało się skończyć katastrofą. Całe szczęście, że drzewo padając nie przygniotło auta. Bylibyśmy wszyscy trupami. Naturalnie z mercedesa została kupa żelastwa. Ci ludzie z niższych sfer zazdroszczą nam, że jeździmy samochodami. Gdyby wiedzieli, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo narażamy się, dziękowaliby Bogu, że los kazał im korzystać z tramwajów, pociągów i innych furmanek. Jacek daje mi tyle dowodów swoich uczuć, jest tak uważny, tak we mnie wpatrzony. Powiedział mi dziś rano, gdy martwiłam się, czy nie będę miała szpetnej blizny: – Wstydzę się swego egoizmu, ale wyznam ci, że może bym nawet tego pragnął, byś zbrzydła, byś bardzo zbrzydła, byś nie podobała się nikomu, tylko mnie. – Obawiam się, że i tobie przestałabym się podobać. Zaśmiał się tak szczerze, że nie mogłam mieć wątpliwości. – O, nie – zawołał. – Czytałem niedawno wcale nie głupią książkę jakiejś angielskiej autorki. Zdaje się, że nosi tytuł „Technika małżeństwa”. Znalazłem w niej nie pozbawioną słuszności obserwację, że po kilkuletnim pożyciu mąż i żona już nie widzą swojej powierzchowności. Tak się do niej przyzwyczajają, jak dziecko do najpiękniejszych zabawek. Wtedy zaczyna odgrywać rolę treść i tylko treść. – Jeżeli ta treść istnieje – zauważyłam. Spojrzał na mnie z największą czułością. – A czyż w samym małżeństwie jej nie ma? Miałam wielką ochotę przyznać mu słuszność, lecz przez pamięć na jego nie zmazaną dotąd winę wobec mnie powiedziałam: – Że treść taka była – to wiem... Czy wróci – nie wiem... Był szczęśliwy z przerwania rozmowy, gdyż właśnie przyszła mama. Była strasznie zaaferowana i ledwie zdążyła mnie ucałować, gdy zaraz zawołała: – Słyszeliście już? – O czym? – spokojnie zapytał Jacek. – No, że już została postanowiona wojna europejska. Niemcy są wściekli na Czechów, że podobno Rotszyld, wiecie, ten, u którego bawił książę Windsoru, uciekł do Pragi, powiedzieli, że albo im wydadzą Rotszylda, albo zabiorą im Karlsbad. No i w Paryżu już postanowili zrobić wojnę. Jacek zaśmiał się. – Co też mama opowiada! To są jakieś nieprawdopodobne plotki zmyślone przez kogoś, kto absolutnie nie orientuje się w polityce międzynarodowej. Po pierwsze, Rotszyld nie uciekł, a po drugie, gdyby nawet stu Rotszyldów uciekło do Pragi i Czechosłowacja udzieliła im azylu, nie byłoby o to wojny. Mama ucieszyła się. – To całe szczęście! Czy tylko jesteś tego pewien? – Najzupełniej pewien. – Bo pani Sarnicka twierdziła, że wie z najbliższego źródła, jakoby Hitler chciał zająć Czechosłowację. Podobno ma część oddać Włochom, część nam, ale największą część, razem z Karlsbadem, zabrać sobie. Ładnie bym wyglądała! Oni tam nie mają masła w Niemczech. A ja sobie wprost nie wyobrażam życia bez świeżego masła. Jak myślisz, czy pozwoliliby mi sprowadzać masło z Polski? – A dlaczegóż mieliby zabronić? – powiedziałam. Jacek trochę się zniecierpliwił. – Moja mamo, wszystko, co mama mówi, nie ma najmniejszych podstaw. Po pierwsze, Niemcy nie odważyliby się sięgnąć po Czechosłowację. Zresztą nie chcieliby. Hitler dąży do zjednoczenia Niemców i właśnie za żadne skarby nie chciałby mieć w granicach Rzeszy Niemieckiej jakichkolwiek obcych narodowości. Gdyby jednak miał nawet apetyt na Czechosłowację, nigdy by jej nie dostał. – Dlaczego? – zaoponowała mama. – Pani Sarnicka twierdzi, że mógłby ją zawojować w przeciągu kilku tygodni. – Mógłby, gdyby inne państwa na to pozwoliły. Ale Czechosłowacja związana jest sojuszami wojskowymi z Rosją i z Francją. Za Francją zaś stoi Anglia i Ameryka. I to jeszcze nie wszystko. Czechosłowacja, jako członek Małej Ententy, może zawsze liczyć na poparcie Rumunii i Jugosławii. Absurdy opowiadane przez panią Sarnicka zasługują tylko na śmiech. – Czy aby tylko jesteś tego pewien? – Mamusiu – powiedziałam z oburzeniem. – A któż może być bardziej poinformowany niż Jacek?... Przecież oni w dyplomacji wszystko z góry wiedzą. – Może mama spać spokojnie – dodał Jacek. – Karlsbad ani masło mamie nie uciekną. Najlepszy mama ma dowód, jak niemądra jest mamy informatorka, jeżeli twierdziła, że Włochy też mają zagarnąć część Czechosłowacji. Włochy przecież nie mają wspólnej granicy z tym państwem. A poza tym Włochy nigdy nie zgodziłyby się na to, by Niemcy zawładnęli Czechami. – Dlaczego nie zgodziłyby się? Przecież Hitler i Mussolini są przyjaciółmi?... – Widzi mama, w polityce międzynarodowej jest tak, że żaden przyjaciel nie pragnie, by drugi zanadto wzrósł w potęgę. Nadmierna potęga Niemiec byłaby wysoce niebezpieczna dla Włoch. Zawsze podziwiam Jacka, jak on logicznie i rzeczowo wszystko umie uzasadnić. Jak spokojnie potrafi rozważyć najzawilsze zagadnienie polityki międzynarodowej. – Widzi mama – mówił dalej – Niemcy, zwłaszcza teraz, po zajęciu Austrii, muszą z konieczności gospodarczych dążyć ku basenowi Morza Śródziemnego. Już obecnie wpływy niemieckie w Jugosławii są dość silne i Włochy po cichu przeciwstawiają się tym wpływom. Obecność Niemiec nad Adriatykiem byłaby dla Włoch klęską. Istnieją wprawdzie możliwości, o których nie mogę teraz szczegółowiej mówić, a które przewidują pewne zmiany w ustroju Czechosłowacji, te jednak załatwione zostaną bez wojny, drogą rokowań. Chodzi o pewne ulgi dla ludności niemieckiej na terenie Sudetów. A wojna? Wojna w ciągu najbliższych paru lat jest nie do pomyślenia z tej prostej przyczyny, że ani Niemcy, ani mocarstwa zachodnie nie są do niej dostatecznie przygotowane. Zresztą wszystkimi państwami rządzi obecnie pokolenie, które już przeżyło Wielką Wojnę. Pokolenie to do wojny nowej wcale nie tęskni. Mama dała się przekonać i orzekła, że Jacek zdjął jej kamień z serca. Zaraz po obiedzie zaczęli się schodzić znajomi i krewni. Widocznie źródłem plotki nie była pani Sarnicka, gdyż wszyscy już o tym mówili. Byłam bardzo zadowolona, że mogłam autorytatywnie zaprzeczyć tym bzdurom. Z tego powodu zasłużyłam nawet w oczach Stanisława (bo i on przyszedł wraz z Danką) na pochwałę. Stanisław powiedział: – Jesteś bardzo rozsądna i widzę, że te sprawy nie są ci obce. Niepotrzebnie u nas wyolbrzymia się siłę Niemiec i pomniejsza się znaczenie Francji. Wprawdzie obecnie w tym państwie panują stosunki godne pożałowania, ale to długo nie potrwa. Naród ten już nieraz w ciągu historii dał dowód, że potrafi otrząsnąć się z przejściowej słabości. I teraz w razie niebezpieczeństwa wydobędzie się łatwiej, niż myślimy, spod jarzma Żydów, socjalistów i masonów. Stanisław jest specjalistą od masonerii. Z ojcem umie godzinami o tym rozmawiać. Przysłuchiwałam się nieraz ich rozmowom. Byłoby straszne, gdyby rzeczywiście nad światem panowali masoni. Według Stanisława niemal wszystkie wybitne osobistości w Polsce i za granicą należą do masonerii. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego, jeżeli są tak potężni i posługują się środkami takimi, jak skrytobójstwo, nie zdołali dotychczas pozbyć się wszystkich swoich wrogów, już nie tylko pomniejszych, jak na przykład Stanisław, ale takich jak Hitler i Mussolini. Swoją drogą Polska jest naprawdę w nieszczególnym położeniu, mając do wyboru albo bolszewików, albo hitlerowców, albo masonów. Z kim się tu przyjaźnić? Odetchnęłabym z ulgą, gdyby Jacek został ministrem spraw zagranicznych. Z jego głową na pewno dałby sobie radę. Chociaż z drugiej strony cała jego sprawa z miss Normami dałaby się na pewno lepiej załatwić, niż on to robi. Chyba jutro będę musiała zadzwonić do Mostowicza, byśmy odbyli nową naradę wojenną. Z tym bandażem na czole wyglądam zupełnie ładnie. Przypomina to trochę taką srebrną czapeczkę.